The Recipe for Turmoil
by The Eating Kneecap
Summary: LJ. A little lust, a little jealousy and a little flirting. The recipe for turmoil.


The Recipe for Turmoil.  
  
****  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily Evans was mad. Furious. Outraged. Disappointed. Upset. Angry. Simply put, she was pissed.   
  
"Lily-"  
  
Lily glared at the girl trying to make ammends insincerely. "Kyla, just go away." She turned her back to Kyla, stomped up the stairs to the dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
What did Kyla do, you ask? Kyla didn't really know. Well that's how she tried to come off anyway. She knew exactly what she had done and why Lily was mad. It was just too much fun doing it to feel bad. Stabbing a friend in the back and stealing her boyfriend was so much more fun than being a good friend and doing nothing. Kyla had a very big crush on James Potter. She wasn't alone. There were many other girls in the school who would kill to just be friends with him. But that wasn't enough for Kyla. She didn't care that he was dating Lily. She wanted him for herself. That's how it all started. A little lust, a little jealousy and a little flirting. The recipe for turmoil.  
  
*******  
  
Hailey Watson and Jen Stalyn walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, oblivious to the trouble brewing between their friends. "Hey Kyla," Hailey said, taking a seat next to her. Jen followed suit, glancing around the room.   
  
"Where's Lil?" she asked. Kyla rolled her eyes.  
  
"In the dormitory. She's mad again."  
  
"Why is she mad?" Hailey asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think she found out that I like James."  
  
Hailey and Jen exchanged a look. "I just don't know why she's taking it so hard. It's not like I'm actually doing anything. I'm just flirting with him and if he flirts back, so what? That's not my problem. I think Lily feels threatened by me." Hailey made a face. "What?" Kyla asked.  
  
"I just remembered...I have to finish that Transfiguration essay."  
  
"Start it, you mean." Jen said.  
  
Hailey shrugged. "Yeah. Same difference."  
  
"Better hurry up." Kyla said. "It's due tomorrow."  
  
"I can bluff my way through it!" Hailey called as she ran up the stairs to the 6th years' dormitories.  
  
******  
  
Lily looked up as the door opened and her best friend walked in.  
  
"What are you bluffing about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, actually. I had to think of something to use as an excuse to get away from Kyla so I told her I had to start my Transfiguration essay."  
  
"Oh." Lily said.  
  
"Guess what Kyla said."  
  
"Now what?" Lily asked wearily.  
  
Hailey fell back onto her bed. "She thinks you feel threatened by her."  
  
Lily laughed. "Threatened?"  
  
Hailey nodded. "Yeah. Oh, that reminds me, she gave me this to give to you earlier today." Hailey said, digging deep in her pockets for something. She handed the piece of parchment to Lily.  
  
Lily opened it up and laughed as she read the first sentence.  
  
Lily,  
  
Do you remember the other day when you said one of your friends stabbed you in the back? Well, I was just wondering if that was me. If it is, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. Whatever it is, can we just keep James out of it? I don't want him stuck in the middle of our disagreement.  
  
~Kyla  
  
Lily tossed the letter to Hailey to read. "Oh, yes, that's subtle. 'I don't want him stuck in the middle of our disagreement.' What a nice choice of words."  
  
"Oh yes." Lily agreed. "Funny, isn't it?"  
  
Hailey nodded and handed it back. Lily tore it up and tossed the pieces into the trash can. "That was fun." she said.  
  
Jen opened the door, shut it, leaned against it and slid down to sit. "I swear I'm going to beat her." she muttered.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"She seems to think that James is going to break up with you for her. They just left the Common Room and she was looking might pleased with herself."  
  
"Maybe I should just break it off." Lily said.  
  
"No, don't." Hailey and Jen said simultaneously. "She's a little slut," Jen said. "You can't give up to her like this."  
  
"James likes you more than Kyla, even if he hasn't been around much." Hailey said, hoping to console her friend.  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks guys." she said. "Don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You would have no fun and be a shell of a person sitting in here with the curtains pulled and constantly reading dirty romance novels." Hailey said seriously.  
  
Lily grinned at her. "Right, and then you'd be moping all the time."  
  
Hailey shrugged. "You'll have that."  
  
To explain in full, Lily and James had been dating approximately five months. Kyla really liked James and everyone except for Lily knew it. Kyla flirted with James and James flirted back. They would go to Hogsmeade or hang out around Hogwarts on weekends when Lily was busy or even if she was just talking to Hailey and Jen. There were two sides in this 'disagreement.' On Kyla's side was Catherine, Brandy the Hufflepuff and Samantha. On Lily's side it was Hailey, Jen and Remus Lupin. The Marauders were trying to stay out of it, but Remus was strongly opposed to Kyla's behavior. Hailey and Jen had been informing Lily of everything Kyla was doing. Kyla had had many boyfriends, had even almost been engaged to one. In Jen and Remus' opinions, she was a little slut whose goal in life was to snog every guy in Hogwarts and most of the boys back in London. For that reason, Lily, Remus, Hailey and Jen were glad Kyla was only a fifth year.  
  
"You know what we should do?" Jen asked. "We should throw a bunch of cats on Kyla's bed while she's sleeping." Kyla was terrified of cats.  
  
"That's a mean thing to do to those poor cats." Hailey pointed out.  
  
Lily smiled at her friends. "Let's go to Hogsmeade." she said.  
  
"I love that place!" Hailey said.  
  
Jen stared at Hailey. "You're in a weirder mood than usual."   
  
"That's ok." Hailey said. "We'll have a smashing time anyway."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the setting or anything.  
  
AN: You know what the sad thing about this is? It's actually happening. This thing is based on what the chaotic thing called my life. This is happening to my best friend. I'd be Hailey. It's really sad. Why do people gotta be like this?  
  
Anyway, my socks are wet and I don't like it.  
  
Review, Review, Review! (But if you gotta flame, at least be constructive.) 


End file.
